


Charming Smiles

by spiderdust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdust/pseuds/spiderdust
Summary: Hermione McGonagall was much resistant to Tom Riddle's charming smiles.But was he resistant to hers?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Charming Smiles

"Minerva! Is it true that your twin sister is transferring from Beauxbatons?"

Minerva sighed, placing her spoon down. This is why she hadn't told anyone about her sister before last night. Secrets at Hogwarts were nonexistent. She had only just told her dormmates about the new 7th year that would be joining Hogwarts, a month after term started. It hadn't taken long for them to make her tell them it was her twin sister. They had freaked out, of course, and, despite promising not to, had obviously told some other Gryffindors and by the next morning, the whole school knew.

Students from every house had approached her while she was eating her breakfast, even Slytherins, to ask about her twin sister. It happened so many times within the past 15 minutes that she was getting quite annoyed. Even Lilliana Lovegood, the school 'seer', had come up to question her. She hadn't seemed surprised by any of the answers so Minerva just assumed that she had 'seen' them.

A cough disturbed her from her thoughts and she looked up to see the third-year Hufflepuff still standing there, an expectant smile on her face. Minerva frowned and shifted in her seat to face the younger girl, her face like thunder, not noticing the group of boys standing behind her.

"Yes, Tilly. My twin sister, Hermione, is coming to Hogwarts. Yes, Headmaster Dippet is making her an extra Prefect because she had already been given the title back at Beaxbatons. No, Hermione and I do not dislike each other, we get on quite well. We went to different schools because we were both born in France. Because of this, we both got places at Hogwarts and Beaxbatons. I chose Hogwarts and Hermione chose Beaxbatons. Yes, she can speak fluent French, and no, she doesn't like snails. Answer all your questions or do you have any more?"

Tilly, sensing the older girls' bad mood, nodded before scarpering back to where her friends sat. Rolling her eyes, Minerva went back to her breakfast. She sighed, looking at her watch. Annie, one of her closest friends, was late - again. You'd think that as Head Girl, Minerva would be able to force her friend to wake up early but it never worked. Just as she was taking another bite of porridge, she felt a presence behind her and instantly stiffened, already knowing who it was.

"Well, well, McGonagall. You certainly answer most of my questions. You wouldn't mind one more though, would you?"

Glaring, she spun around, her warm brown eyes met the cold black ones of the Head Boy - Tom Riddle. Frowning, she raised an expectant eyebrow, crossing her arms. She scoffed in disgust when she saw Malfoy's and Black's eyes flick down to her chest, instantly uncrossing her arms.

"Spit it out, Riddle"

"We were just wondering, does your sister - Hermione, was it? Does Hermione also have a stick up her ass or is that just you?"

Minerva's face grew murderous but before she could bite back, a 6th year Ravenclaw ran into the Great Hall, sliding to a stop. He almost fell but he managed to grab onto the door, his breathing heavy. He had obviously sprinted here.

"Flying horses... carriage... coming!"

He was only able to say a few words between catching his breath but the effect was instantaneous. Immediately all heads turned to Minerva before all students stood up, a few grabbing some food, before running out in a big crowd, the teachers running after them, trying to unsuccessfully control them. Minerva smiled slyly, turning back to face Riddle and his cronies.

"Well, I guess you're about to find out, aren't you, Riddle?"

* * *

The whole of Hogwarts watched as the carriage landed smoothly, horses neighing as they tossed their heads back, shaking their wings head. Immediately, the groundskeeper walked up to them with buckets of food, and what smelt like... malt whiskey?

Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore both approached the carriage as the door slowly opened. A long line of girls and boys walked out of the carriage, all wearing the signature floaty blue uniform of Beauxbatons. Hermione wasn't with them. Immediately, all of the girls started shivering, huddling together in one big sea of blue, the boys offering up their cloaks. They all started complaining in French. One, a beautiful, willowy girl with long blonde hair, looked back over at the carriage, speaking out in English, her accent very strong.

"Merde, Mione! How can you stand this weather?"

A tinkling laugh came from inside the carriage, causing everyone to turn away from the group of beautiful students and back to the open door. By now the headmistress had exited the carriage and was quietly talking to Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore. Minerva smiled at the sound of the laugh. She would recognize it anywhere. A few bags floated out of the door, gently floating down to the floor in perfect stacks.

A clink of metal alerted the whole student body as the last girl walked out of the carriage, her heel stepping out onto the steps. Walking down, her floaty uniform made her look ethereal as the wind gently blew through it, loose curls bounced on her shoulders and she gently walked down the reaming steps. Turning her head, she smiled when she saw all of the Hogwarts students watching her, giving a small wave. Several girls waved back and most of the boys waved, elbowing each other - vying for her attention.

"I could tell you things about English weather that would make even your straight hair curl, Dommie,"

The Beaxbatons laughed, the girl - Dominique Delacour - simply smiling as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Hermione stepped onto the grass, not noticing the gasps that came from the many girls watching her. Minerva rolled her eyes as the girls watched in wonder when Hermione's heel didn't sink into the grass. Even she knew what spell did that and she never wore heels.

Walking across the grass with ease, Hermione paused again, her head turning back to the crowd of students, eyes scanning. Minerva waited patiently, rocking back on her heels. Nose scrunched up slightly, their eyes met and both sisters grinned simultaneously, waving. The interaction was watched by every student and while the Hogwart ones had already put two and two together, the Beauxbaton students immediately started chattering excitedly in French. Minerva could only hear a few things that were being spoken and she couldn't even understand half of it.

"C'est sœur, Mione?"

"Elle est ça joli!"

"Tu les deux regarde ça semblable - c'est bizarre!"

Hermione laughed, her eyes lighting up as she turned away from her twin, joining the huddled group of her friends. Minerva smiled as she watched her sister laugh and joke, despite not understanding a word of it. A boy stood next to Hermione, quite a bit taller than her with short blonde hair, and their hands were entwined. So that must be Claude. Hermione had sent many letters about this boy. All Minerva had to do was check back on the last years worth of letters to follow the many stages of her sister falling in love. And, by the way he was looking at her, it was clear he loved her too.

It was only then that Minerva realised that all the boys were still staring, entranced by the Beauxbaton girls and her sister. Septimus Weasley even had a bit of drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. Face screwed up in disgust, she turned her head away from him, looking in the opposite direction. She stopped still, a small but satisfied smirk sliding onto her face when she saw Riddle standing a few columns away. He was also staring at the Beaxbaton girls, specifically Hermione. His face was slacked, seeming to be slightly entranced.

He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up suddenly, eyes meeting hers before she could look away. He sneered at her, clearly asking her what she wanted. Minerva turned her head to look at her sister once again before returning her gaze back to Riddle and raising an eyebrow. His eyes turned murderous and she saw his hand twitch near his pocket, clearing wanting to grab his wand. That made her smile. He so clearly wanted to hex her but he would never dare - not with so many teachers around. Their stare off was suddenly interrupted by the sound of many crying girls, drawing both of their attention away.

Hermione's friends had seemingly been told that it was time to go as they had all pulled her into a group hug, many of the girls crying into her shoulder. The boys were less emotional and touchy-feely but there was a definite sadness that hung about them. Claude stepped forward as the girls let Hermione go, all of them kissing her cheek before, one by one, returning to the carriage. The boys did the same, all of them giving her small but firm hugs before following the girls. Only Claude and the Headmistress and Claude remained.

The Headmistress gave Hermione a hug, whispering something in her ear before nodding at Claude and entering the carriage. It was obvious that this was going to be a very private goodbye so many of the students and teachers started talking between themselves, whispering quietly about the Beauxbaton students. Only Minerva and a few other students seemed to carry on watching the couple as they spoke quietly to each other. Hermione seemed to be crying quietly, although it was hard to tell as her back was to them.

A small bell went off, making the two jump. That was obviously the signal that it was time to leave as Hermione was suddenly dipped down, making her squeal and catching the attention of everyone again. Claude smiled at her before passionately kissing her. Wolf whistles and laughter broke out from the Hogwarts students, many of the girls sighing and some of them glaring at their boyfriends, obviously jealous. The bell went off again and Claude stood up again, lifting Hermione with him before stepping away from her. He kissed her one more time on the lips before hugging her and rushing towards the carriage, taking the steps two at a time.

As soon as he was on, the horses spread their wings and tossed their heads back, neighing. Within seconds, the steps had disappeared, the door was shut and the carriage was lifted up into the air. Hermione waved for a few seconds before taking her wand out again and nonverbally casting the levitation charm on her luggage, directing it to float behind her as she turned and started to walk over to the Headmaster. Minerva wasn't surprised to see that Hermione was smiling happily, any trace of potential tears completely gone. She was like that. Never liked people seeing her cry.

When she stopped in front of the Headmaster Dippet, he shook her hand enthusiastically, welcoming her to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled gratefully at him before turning to Dumbledore, also shaking his hand. She exchanged what seemed to be introductions followed by small talk with the two of them before Dippet turned and started leading her closer to the huge crowd of silent students. He seemed to freeze, as if he had forgotten they were there, but he quickly recovered, a big smile taking over his face.

"Tom, m'boy! Where are you- Ah, there you are! Come here and meet Miss McGonagall. I'd like you to be her guide while she adjusts to Hogwarts,"

Minerva scowled. Sure, everyone knew that Riddle was Dippet's favourite student - his Golden Boy - but surely, the more obvious choice would herself. You know. Hermione's twin sister.

Riddle, the smug git, smiled his most charming smile as he strode forward. When he reached Hermione and the Professors, his smiled turned positively dazzling and Minerva heard several girls swoon at the sight of it. She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Though she loathed to admit, even she was affected by Riddle's smile. She always became slightly starstruck whenever he turned the smile towards her.

Hermione, though, didn't seem to be affected by it at all. She didn't even blink. She simply looked at him with a decidedly neutral expression as he introduced himself, holding his hand out for her to shake. She stared at the offered hand for a moment before looking back up at him, speaking quietly under her breath. Lucky for Minerva, she had learned to lip read at a young age.

"So _you're_ Riddle"

Minerva bit her bottom lip, trying to contain her amused smile. Hermione absolutely loathed Riddle, her hate carefully nurtured throughout the years, growing and growing with each story Minerva told or wrote to her. Everyone watched as she looked back down at his outstretched hand. Minerva knew what that offered hand meant. She knew that Hermione knew what it meant. Despite being Half-Bloods, their mother was a Pureblood and they had been raised a such. They knew an offer of 'friendship' when they saw one.

Hermione looked back up again, this time meeting his eyes. The whole school seemed to be holding their breath, even the muggleborns knowing enough to understand this significant moment. Dippet didn't even see to notice the tension that everyone held, a cheery smile on his face. Dumbledore, on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening and it was obvious what he wanted Hermione to do.

To give Riddle credit, his smile hadn't wavered once. But Hermione saw straight through his act and raised a simple, condescending eyebrow at him. Even from where she was standing, Minerva saw how Riddle's eye twitched and how raw anger stormed in the back of his, his jaw tightening. Hermione nodded. Those were the only signs she needed to make her decision. Her face went from a blank slate to a sheepish smile as she turned back around to Dippet.

"Actually Headmaster, as wonderful as Mr Riddle seems, I was wondering if my sister, my twin sister actually, could show me around instead. I feel it would just make my transition smoother if someone I knew showed me around,"

Dippet's brow furrowed in confusion, his gaze turning to the students, scanning them. He eventually met Minerva's eyes, his eyes lighting up in understanding as she smiled at him.

"Oh! Of course, Miss McGonagall! I apologise for not thinking of that first. Your sister would be a perfect candidate. She's one of the top in her classes, you know - only second to Tom, here. Will you be overtaking her as second place this year, Miss McGonagall?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes meeting the furious ones of Riddle's once again. She flicked her hand and a white box appeared in the air before falling. She caught it and handed it to Dippet, her eyes never leaving the boy in front of her. Dippet looked at her in awe before opening the box and gasping. He reached in and brought out what seemed to be a Fudge Fly - his favourite sweet. He chucked it into his mouth, his eyes growing wide as he swallowed it.

"My, my! It seems you will be getting second place this year, Miss McGonagall!"

Hermione's eyes were cold, despite her large smile.

"No, Headmaster. I will be getting first,"


End file.
